dog_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Dog Man
"Ruff!" -Dog Man trying to tell Sarah Hatoff over the phone that 'Lil Petey is missing in Dog Man: A Tale of Two Kitties Not what you're looking for? See either Dog Man (disambiguation) or Petey (disambiguation). Dog Man (formerly called "Greg") is one of the 2 main protagonists of Dog Man and is considered the world's greatest police officer. Appearance Dog Man is part human, part dog. His head is a dog's head, while his body is a human body. He wears a light blue shirt with his yellow badge. He also wears a light blue hat with the police badge and brown shoes. He has tan-colored skin and fur. He has three freckles/whisker spots on the side of his snout which resembles where his whiskers come from. He has two floppy ears. Origin On the day that Chief got his brand new couch, Officer Knight and Greg, his dog, were sitting in it first before Chief could. Chief got mad at them and told them to "get out of his sight". Petey and his butler were watching from Petey's Secret Lab. Petey was discussing what pros and cons Officer Knight and Greg have. Petey's butler said that they would be tougher if they worked together, so Petey took care of that by activating a bomb. Officer Knight and Greg ran to defuse the bomb. Greg growled to Knight and cut the green wire, but dogs are colorblind, and the bomb exploded. They were taken to the hospital. The doctor had bad news. Greg's body was dying while Knight's head was dying. But when all seemed lost, the nurse had an idea. The nurse wanted to put Greg's head on Knight's body so that they could live as one. So they had a big operation. They cut off Greg's head and sewed it onto Knight's body. And the result was a half dog, half man, all hero Dog Man! Personality Ever since Greg's head was sewn onto Knight's body, his personality changed completely. Dog Man is very playful, and likes to greet visitors with a friendly lick and jump. But when trouble arises, Dog Man becomes very serious. He always gets the job done, no matter what it takes. He is also very cheerful and happy when nothing bad is happening in the city. He is loving and caring to everyone, especially Lil' Petey, whom he adopted. He also cares for Petey at times when he is not evil, such as in the 5th Dog Man book, Dog Man: Lord of the Fleas. He doesn't talk, like zuzu, but unlike Petey and his clone. He is not an anthropomorphic dog, yet there are no anthropomorphic dogs in the series. Trivia * Dog Man was created by Dav Pilkey in 2nd grade (1973) while Petey was created around 2010https://www.instagram.com/p/Bn9GlObgz2d/?hl=en&taken-by=petey_haw_haw Comment by @petey_haw_haw. * Despite having the mind of the dog, Dog Man can write in English. * Dog Man is smart enough to reverse machines. * On the back cover of Dog Man, it mentions romance, but there isn't any. **However, there is romance in "Dog Man: Unleashed". ** The dog that he is sniffing is Zuzu from Dog Man: Unleashed. * Dog Man's appearance has changed. On the first novella, Dog Man wears a collared shirt and a blue tie, but in his new look, he's not wearing the tie or the shirt. Also, in the first novella, he was tall and strong, but he had shrunk over time and he is now the smallest person in the book. * It is currently unknown how George and Harold thought about Dog Man in kindergarten. * He adopts Lil' Petey,Making Lil' Petey Dog Man's adopted son and his sidekick. * In Lord Of The Fleas,he goes by the alias "The Bark Knight" * Dog Man's quotes are "Roof!", "Pant", "Bark!", "Whine" and "Ruff!" References Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:Epic doggo